Rose
]] 'Flower '''is an artistic female pet scavenger owned by Smolder. She showed Sunny where the Eye of Onyx was during [[The Brightest Night|''The Brightest Night]]. History Pre-series Flower was one of the three scavengers that killed Queen Oasis and stole some of the SandWing treasure. The other two escaped, but she was found hiding in the sand dunes afterwards. Unknown to the dragons who found her, she had hidden the treasure she had taken, which included the Eye of Onyx, in the dead queen's mouth. Burn had wanted to kill her and mount her head on a spike, but Blister argued that doing so would be a reminder of the queen's humiliating death. Blaze thought that Flower was cute and they should breed her for more scavenger pets. Smolder wanted to keep her as his pet and the other two brothers of the princesses thought that Smolder should be allowed to get something he wanted since Oasis was no longer around, so he was allowed to keep her as his pet instead. She was around 16 at the time of her capture. Smolder claimed that he had wanted to call her Stabby at first because of her ferocity with the sword she had been carrying, which had been taken away from her, but Flower had found a tapestry with flowers on it and kept pointing to it, suggesting that her actual name had something to do with flowers. The author later revealed that Flower's real name was Rose, and Smolder had mistaken her name for Flower. Smolder also taught her how to draw, so he could tell what she needed, and to come when he rang a bell and called her name. Flower attempts to communicate with smolder. She likes Sunny a lot. ''The Brightest Night When Blister was fighting Blaze during the royal SandWing gathering, Flower begins to dig where Queen Oasis was buried. Sunny, Tsunami, and Glory helped until half of Oasis' bones were uncovered. Flower had Sunny open the queen's jaw bones and two sacks of treasure fell out. The Eye of Onyx was in one sack. Winter Turning Flower does not actually appear in the events of the story, but is mentioned in the letter from Smolder to Vermilion concerning pet scavengers in the back of the book (which also appears in the special edition of ''The Brightest Night). Smolder also encloses an illustration of them that was supposedly drawn by her. Personality Flower is very curious and inventive, and enjoys making art such as clothing and drawings. She is also compassionate, feeding many of the native animals and keeping Sunny company. She is also fearless, having no trouble living with Dragons. Trivia *Tui confirmed in a live video chat that Flower's real name is Rose. It makes sense, as she was pointing to a rose tapestry seen after her capture. *In a Scholastic video, Tui stated that she may have Flower return. *Due to Holler being her niece and the daughter of the scavenger that killed Queen Oasis, Flower is the sister of the scavenger that started the war. Gallery Flower-0.jpg|Flower (blown-up picture) Smolderflower-2.jpg|Flower and Smolder Image-0.jpg Flower.png Flower_luna.jpg|By Luna WIN 20151114 085640.JPG|Flower's sketch of Sunny Category:Non-Dragon Characters Category:Scavengers Category:BN Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females